Betrayed
by thequeenregina
Summary: Just a one-shot post season 3 finale, what happens next? Will Regina confront Robin or will she just walk away?


"Mama?!"

The word echoed in Regina's head, bouncing off of every fibre of her conscience. She stood there frozen to the spot, her apple red lips parted slightly as she watched on in horror. She should have known she couldn't have had this, of course it would have never had worked out. How could she have been so naive? _Villains don't get happy endings. _Regina's life was just a path full of endless obstacles and no matter how hard she'd trained she would never be prepared for the next.

Her fringe swung from behind her ear to intrude her glassy eyesight, snapping her from her thoughts. Simply clearing her throat, she blinked back her threatening tears and turned on her heels, she couldn't watch this any longer; it was like running on a treadmill, constantly moving but never getting anywhere. What was the point of trying to redeem herself if it only ever continued to come back and catch her from behind?

Images of her and Robin's picnic by the fire flashed before her eyes opening the gates that she'd been trying so hard to keep closed. Elegant tears began to trickle down her flushed cheeks as she thought of the way he looked at her, the way his lips felt on hers. She didn't want to lose this. She didn't want to lose him.

Emma swan. This was her fault. That woman's very name caused Regina's teeth to grit and her nostrils to flare as her vein made itself visible on her forehead. Wrath began to fill Regina's head, swelling and overpowering the hurt. That intrusive blonde was always ruining everything she's ever cherished, everything she's ever loved. She was just like her mother, never thinking of consequences.

Regina blinked and shook her head slightly, composing herself as she realised she was now outside. The brunette turned her head and leant over to pick up the candle on the table, reminding herself once again of that candle light picnic that the two of them shared only yesterday, she watched the candle flicker innocently before clenching the glass jar tightly and, with force, she threw it against the 'Welcome to Storybrooke" sign, letting out a pained yell until she heard the satisfying sound of the glass shatter against the wall. This place has only brought her hurt and disappointment. Storybrooke was supposed to be her happy ending, and only hers. Yet, here she is again a broken mess whilst everyone else enjoys their day to day life. What was that like? What was it like to constantly wake up and smile knowing your day will be full of laughs, love and life? Regina stopped her reel of thoughts as she focused forward- her chest rising and falling heavily from the range of emotions cursing through her. She felt so vulnerable.

Just then, a small voice sounded from the doorway of the diner causing Regina to snap back to reality and turn to face the source of the question, "Gina?".

Roland jumped down the large steps fumbling towards her eagerly, "We found my mama!" He exclaimed as he stood in front of the former queen looking up at her happily.

Regina put on yet another front, it seemed like that was all she had ever done throughout her life, as she gave her answer, "That's wonderful Roland." She smiled a small forced smile.

"Yeah!" Roland replied as he took her hand and tugged on it causing her to kneel down to his height. "Now- now you can make a new friend." He stuttered sweetly.

"Your mother?" Regina asked unable to hide her scoff.

"Mhmm! She can kiss your booboos when you fall over!" Roland replied with a huge smile.

"Well isn't that magical." Regina mused.

"Mhmm!" He looked at her coat and tangled his fingers in the bottom of her scarf, "Why are you leaving, Gina?"

Because she felt betrayed. She felt utterly heartbroken and stupid, she felt alone. "I'm tired, Roland." Was her answer.

The young boy shook his head and reached up, pinching her nose gently, "Well now you can't leave, Gina, because I have your nose!" He giggled excitably.

Regina gasped, "How am I supposed to smell now?" She replied, playing along as she pushed her emotions to the back of her mind.

Roland brought his small hands to cover his mouth as he let out another laugh, "You're funny Gina!"

"Roland?" A soft but low voice called from the steps, "Oh! There you are Regina!" Robin beamed.

"Actually I was just leaving." She stood, unable to look her former heartthrob in the eyes.

"That isn't because of Marian, is it?"

Regina glanced down at Roland then back at Robin, "Not at all." She replied softly before hugging herself as the cold breeze whipped around her.

"Farewell, Robin."


End file.
